LIFE: Family and Friends
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: 1. Perpisahan/Namanya seberingas paras bengisnya, Kenpachi Zaraki. Rambut runcing layaknya duri landak. Mata setajam tombak, dijamin bkl merinding jika menatapnya lebih dari lima detik. Jadinya, Renji senang hati menatap tembok drpd memandang Zaraki. Yg sayangnya lebih memilih memerhatikannya drpd Yoruichi yg bodinya bs bikin pria dewasa kelepek-kelepek./LIFE volume 2/OOC, AU—RnR?


**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo  
><strong>**Warning:** **OOC**_ (stadium akhir); _**AU**_(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan _**obat sakit kepala**_ sebelum dibaca; _**istilah medis**_ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**Catatan:** setelah satu tahun mengendap, akhirnya fic ini dilanjutkan juga. tuk kembali mengingatkan, saya tampilin **kisah sebelumnya** di LIFE volume 1.

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
><strong>Surgeon Bong Dal Hee<strong> © SBS TV  
><strong>Team Medical Dragon<strong> © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KISAH SEBELUMNYA DI LIFE:**

"...23 tahun. Pasien dari Mental Hospital. Percobaan bunuh diri dari lantai empat. Mengalami kegagalan jantung akut..."  
><strong>"Rukia Kuchiki."<strong>

.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar?—"  
>"—Dia DNR! Do Not Resuscitate! <strong>Tidak minta untuk disadarkan!<strong>"

.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa kau selalu hidup ketika kau mencoba untuk mati? Itu karena tubuhmu, dirimu, nyawamu bukan lagi milikmu! Mereka milik orang lain!"

"Si-siapa kau? **Siapa kau** ... Sensei?"

.

"Ya. Ini aku, Rukia Kuchiki."  
>"Karena <strong>kau juga menyelamatkanku<strong>—"

.

**"Kau menyukai pasienku."  
><strong>"K-kau pikir, aku punya rasa pada Rukia Kuchiki?"  
>"Aku tidak bilang itu Rukia Kuchiki."<p>

.

**"Aku akan menjadi segalanya untukmu."  
><strong>"Kau ingin keluarga, kan? Aku akan memberikan keluarga untukmu."

.

"Apa! Kau jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu, hah? Kau akan melepaskan segalanya _hanya_ untuk seorang perempuan?"

"**Kau sungguh mengecewakan**. Menghancurkan karier yang susah payah kau bangun hanya untuk hal konyol bernama perempuan? Hanya untuk omong kosong bernama cinta? Gila!"

.

"Sensei sudah menyelamatkanku. Melakukan segala hal yang kau bisa untukku. Tapi, **aku malah menginginkan ... hatimu**."

"Kalau begitu, maaf juga kalau aku seenaknya menjadikan diriku peganganmu, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. **Aku juga menginginkan ... hatimu**."

.

"Kau belum melihat pengumuman?"  
>"Saat seperti ini kau masih pikirkan mandi? <strong>Lihat pengumuman!<strong>"

**DISKUALIFIKASI (DROP-OUT) INTERN  
>(6 BULAN PERTAMA)<strong>

**Toushiro Hitsugaya** | **3 SP** | Residen: Ikkaku Madarame

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kaki Toushiro Hitsugaya melangkah buru membelah koridor yang lumayan ramai. Ia berlari pada tujuan pasti, tidak acuh pada lusinan mata yang menatapnya heran. Belokan demi belokan ia lewati dengan derap kencang, hingga tikungan keempat mengantarnya menjumpai sang residen.<p>

—Ikkaku Madarame, yang santainya melayani konsultasi perawat, Orihime Inoue, di depan sebuah kamar inap.

Residen itu menjumpainya sebelum ia tiba di sisinya. Sadar situasi, Inoue menepi saat ia sampai di sana.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanpa mau tunggu waktu, ia bertanya.

Sambil membolak-balik laporan pasien di tangan, Ikkaku menanggapi dengan nada kurang peduli. "Apa namamu di sana tidak cukup jelas? Kupikir kau jenius, dan sekali lihat kau tahu apa maksudnya."

"Alasannya?"

"Alasan?" Si kepala plontos pura-pura memikirkan itu. Wajah diangkat, mengulurkan _chart_ pada Orihime (yang gatal hengkang dari sana). Tangan berkacak pinggang, bahasa tubuh seorang 'guru' yang siap memberi ceramah pada muridnya yang bebal. "Baiklah, jika otak jeniusmu sedang tidak bekerja. Tapi bila kau tidak keberatan, bisa amati keadaan sekelilingmu, Hitsugaya?"

Bagian ini yang paling dibenci Toushiro dari seorang Ikkaku Madarame. Pria ini amat suka melancarkan hobinya: memberi penjelasan berlika-liku tanpa mau kenal situasi.

Madarame meneruskan, "Menurutmu, ini gedung rumah sakit atau gedung hotel?"

Toushiro tidak paham dengan pertanyaan yang lebih pantas untuk anak TK.

Madarame masih lanjut, "Karena otakmu sekarang lebih rendah dari balita, biar aku berbaik hati menjelaskan. Rumah sakit adalah wilayah kekuasaan para dokter merawat pasien, dan bukan wilayah para dokter bermesra-mesraan dengan pasien."

Kini, Hitsugaya mengerti penuh. "Jadi ini karena aku dan Rukia?"

"Wow," Ikkaku pura-pura berdecak takjub, "kau sudah memanggil nama depannya. Perkembangan kalian pesat juga."

"Ya, aku punya hubungan khusus dengannya," tidah ada alasan lagi untuk menyanggah. "Tapi, kau tidak punya hak mengeluarkanku cuma karena alasan itu."

"Hak?" ulang sang residen datar. "Aku punya. Cuma karena alasan itu? Aku beritahu, aku tidak peduli soal kau pacaran dengan siapa. Pasien, rekan kerjamu atau siapa pun itu. Tapi, yang aku peduli adalah bila hubungan tidak profesional tersebut mempengaruhi nyawa pasien secara langsung."

Jantung Toushiro serasa melompat ke tenggorokan. "Apa…?"

"Inoue, _chart_," perintahnya, tanpa berpaling. Orihime mengambil satu-dua langkah kaku menghampiri, menyodorkan pada Toushiro yang langsung merampasnya. Ia mundur, sepintas memandang prihatin si dokter muda yang pucat pasi. Terutama saat nama di sampul menyambangi matanya dengan jelas. Hiyori Sarugaki.

"Kau mau aku mengingatkan ini pasien siapa?"

Ini pasiennya.

"Semalam dia nyaris meregang nyawa gara-gara dokter magang yang harus senantiasa mengawasi kondisinya lebih memilih berkasih ria dengan pasien orang lain."

Toushiro mematung total di tempatnya. Lantai di bawah kakinya serasa berputar. Ia limbung.

"Maka, sudah jadi hakku untuk menghukum si dokter magang yang pembangkang. Mengusirnya keluar dari sini. Jadi, Toushiro Hitsugaya, pintu rumah sakit terbuka lebar. Kemas barangmu dan angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Rumah sakit bukan tempat untuk bermain-main."

Inilah lembaran terakhir karier Toushiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><strong>LIFE: Family and Friends<br>**

**.**

**# 1 #**

_Perpisahan_

* * *

><p>Sepasang kaki itu masih di sana sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Menempel utuh di lantai keramik depan loker yang terbuka lebar. Sepasang relung matanya berbinar kosong. Jarinya bergerak, gemetar, melepas seragam medis dengan daya terlampau besar.<p>

Ini mimpi. Iya, kan?

Menarik napas kuat, Toushiro mengganti dengan kaos oblong sederhana, berpadan dengan celana jeans. Ia harus … pergi.

Gebrakan pintu kasar mengalihkan puluhan pasang mata penghuni loker, namun tidak untuknya. Renji masuk dengan langkah jangkung menghentak tidak sabar, Ggio menyusul tanpa mau repot menutup pintu. Senna menunggu di luar penuh waswas. Untung saja, ia masih ingat kalau ini loker laki-laki. Nyaris saja ia ikut masuk tadi.

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri di masing-masing sisi, menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Madarame-sensei?" tanya Renji, langsung. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengumbar julukan 'Yakuza'.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Toushiro lemah, mengambang. Ia menyurukkan buku panduan, jam, buku memo, foto, dan berbagai barang yang menjejali loker ke tas ranselnya.

Renji membuang napas panjang. Satu tangan berkacak pinggang lesu, tangan lainnya menggaruk kepala frustrasi. Ia menggeram. Punggungnya lalu bersandar lunglai di lemari loker di seberang Hitsugaya. "Jadi … kau akan pergi?"

Pertanyaan yang jelas tidak butuh jawaban.

Toushiro lebih memilih menatap selembar foto yang tertempel di dada pintu, menarik lepas, dan menyimpan ke dalam saku tas. Tas dirisletingnya dengan bisu, lalu disandang asal-asalan di satu pundak. Sebentar saja ia berpaling pada kawannya, sebelum menyeret kaki susah payah. Berkarung-karung bata tengah bergelantung di sepasang tungkainya.

Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Iya, kan?

Toushiro melintasi teman sejawat; pandangan prihatin nan kasihan ia terima. Menyedihkan, rekan yang dielu-elukan dokter senior tertimpa sial—mungkin itu maksudnya.

Tiba di pintu, Hitsugaya berhenti. Berdiri bergeming, jarinya tidak lantas menyentuh gagang. Ia menanti kondisi mana pintu didobrak oleh seseorang dan mengatakan kalau pengumuman DO di lobi tidak lebih dari gertakan sambal belaka. Tapi, waktu tiga menit kelewat lama untuk beranggapan bahwa Madarame-sensei sedang melawak. Terlebih saat tangan kaku Toushiro membuka pintu dan memajang Senna yang berair muka berat.

Ini sungguhan nyata.

Menghela napas sungsang, Toushiro menghampiri pelan. Berkata, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakurai." Sungguh, ia benci dipandang dengan mata berkaca layaknya orang yang patut dikasihani.

Senna menunduk. "Maaf…"

Ggio dan Renji yang mengikuti, berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Hitsugaya beralih dari satu wajah ke wajah lainnya, memberi pesan terakhir atau bisa dianggap sebagai kata perpisahan. "Ini permintaanku. Aku mohon … jangan katakan apa pun pada Rukia." Ia sejurus memandang tajam pada Ggio. Si pemuda China mengangguk paham, meski tidak habis pikir bagaimana si rival masih peduli pada orang lain di saat seperti ini.

Toushiro kemudian angkat kaki setelah mengumpan senyum setengah tegar. Melangkah berat sambil sesekali membetulkan cangklongan tas yang melorot. Ketiga kolega mengekori punggungnya dengan mata putus asa.

Setelah sobatnya hilang dari belokan, Abarai menghentak napas, kepala menoleh pada Ggio, kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun?"

Ggio berpaling ogah-ogahan. "Mengatakan apa?"

Si pria jangkung makin jengkel saja. Jadi terpikir bahwa jangan-jangan laki-laki ini senang dengan kepergian Toushiro. Bukankah dengan begitu Ggio akan jadi penguasa departemen bedah setelah penghalang yang dianggap saingan akhirnya lenyap.

Sepuluh jari kekarnya mau menyergap kerah Ggio, menghantamkan badannya keras ke tembok, dan mencaci-maki. Tapi, itu urung saat mendengar kalimat Vega—

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, Abarai." Mata Ggio tertuju pada koridor panjang yang menelan sosok rivalnya. "Tapi yang aku tahu pasti," ia beralih pada Renji, "Hitsugaya akan kembali ke sini. Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" Jeda. "Karena di sinilah rumahnya." Seusai mengumandangkan kalimat itu, ia melenggang pergi dengan tangan terkubur di saku jas; tampak tidak acuh, namun sangat peduli.

Beberapa saat, Renji mangap lebar sebelum senyum mengambil alih, paham.

"Kurasa bukan hanya kau yang memahami Hitsugaya-sensei. Vega-sensei pun sama," singgung Senna, terkesan menyindir.

Si rambut nanas mengumbar napas. "Kurasa…" dengan senyum yang tidak lekang.

Toushiro adalah rival Ggio. Toushiro adalah orang yang ingin ditundukkan Ggio. Dan Ggio sangat tahu bahwa kiat paling mudah untuk menaklukkan musuhmu adalah pahami luar dalam.

Percayalah, Ggio Vega sangat mengerti Toushiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiyori Sarugaki.<p>

Satu dari empat pasien Toushiro.

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat masa bodoh pada kondisinya. Hanya saja setelah satu pasiennya, Sasakibe-san, meregang nyawa di meja operasi kemarin, ia agak limbung dan tidak datang membesut. Pun di antara pasiennya, keadaan grafik Hiyori adalah yang paling stabil, dan ia hanya berpesan pada Sentarou Kotsubaki untuk menghubunginya lewat _pager_ bila sesuatu buruk terjadi.

Namun, malapetaka menerpa. Kondisi Hiyori menurun di sore hari, dan berujung kena CPR di malam kala ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Rukia.

Kutuklah _pager_ yang mendadak kehabisan baterai. Orang-orang yang butuh bantuannya tidak tahu bagaimana cara memanggilnya.

Toushiro berdiri di balik jendela kaca ICU. Hiyori dipindahkan dari kamar inap semalam setelah kinerja tubuhnya memburuk. Lega bahwa tindakan tepat diambil dengan cepat kala itu terjadi. Adalah Kensei Muguruma, sang _chief_, yang turun tangan langsung menanganinya.

Kepala Toushiro tertunduk. Sepasang alis putihnya menyatu tidak nyaman.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," terdengar suara Sentarou, lamunan Hitsugaya pecah. Ia menoleh untuk disambut ucapan, "Maaf…" Sentarou merasa bersalah. Dokter yang diakui memiliki talenta lebih dari teman sejawatnya harus diusir tanpa diberi kesempatan kedua.

Tapi, apa boleh buat. Inilah risiko profesi mereka. Kesalahan sekecil apa pun tidak bisa ditolerir.

Toushiro cuma tersenyum letih. Ia menjauh setelah menepuk pundak Kotsubaki, mata tidak lepas dari Hiyori yang terbaring lunglai di ranjang. Tiba di tengah-tengah perempatan, sekonyong-konyong ia berhenti. Badannya setengah menghadap pada lorong menuju kamar berangka 1420.

_Rukia…_

Ia bergeming, menimang pilihan. Bertegur muka dengan Rukia, dan melampiaskan hasrat untuk mendekapnya kencang. Atau menjauh, mengubur hasratnya dalam-dalam, dan siap menerima risiko bahwa ia tidak akan punya kesempatan melakukannya.

Sejalan detik berlalu, langkah menyeret kaki, mewujudkan opsi kedua. Toushiro sedang tidak dalam emosi yang stabil. Ia tidak berjanji sanggup mengekangnya bila bersua Rukia saat ini.

Punggungnya lambat laun terbenam jarak, tanpa tahu sosok Yoruichi berdiri tidak jauh di belakang sana. Kecemasan wanita itu jadi kenyataan: Ikkaku Madarame yang tidak memberinya belas kasih.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tolong, Inoue-san. Tolong … aku ingin bertemu dengannya."<p>

Selain menggenggam pergelangan Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue tidak tahu harus bertindak apa lagi. Berita diusirnya Hitsugaya-sensei sudah tersebar secepat wabah malaria dari satu telinga ke telinga lain. Dan obrolan dari koleganya yang nimbrung tidak jauh dari kamar tak pelak menyambangi gendang telinga si gadis Kuchiki.

"Ta-tapi, Kuchiki-san—"

"Toushiro sudah pergi," sela Renji, melangkah masuk dengan kaki jangkungnya. Matanya berpaling pada Inoue, memberi isyarat. Mengerti, si gadis jingga angkat kaki, menutup pintu dari luar. Renji duduk di tepi ranjang, membelakangi pasien yang terbenam dalam rasa khawatir. Punggungnya cenderung membungkuk sambil menggenggam ruas jari besarnya. Renji ikutan resah.

Rukia mencoba memohon, "Abarai-sensei—"

"Dia pergi."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku—"

"Tidak," Abarai menoleh tegas, setegas suaranya, "kau tidak boleh menyusulnya."

Raut Rukia mengambang antara bingung dan memelas.

"Jika kau berpikir menyusul dan menemuinya akan membantu Toushiro, kau salah besar, Kuchiki."

"Tapi karena akulah, dia—"

"Saat ini, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari kambing hitam."

Perhatian Rukia berpaling pada genggaman cemas di pangkuan berbalut selimut putih. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia lah pelakunya. Karena dirinya, Toushiro harus kehilangan karier yang ia bangun dari nol. Karena dirinya, Toushiro mesti melepas hidup yang menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan jurang masa lalu. Karena dirinya, Toushiro—

"Jangan berwajah seolah kaulah penyebabnya."

Rukia lantas mengangkat wajah. Mata yang berkaca-kaca sendu bersanding dengan kerutan kening.

"Merasa bersalah tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Kalau kau ingin menolong Toushiro, jangan memasang ekspresi itu di depannya."

Bibir kering dan rapuh itu digigitnya. Sulit untuk Rukia tidak merasa sebagai terdakwa setelah ia menciptakan carut-marut dari kehidupan damai Hitsugaya-sensei. "Lalu, aku harus apa…."

"Gampang saja. Pura-pura tidak tahu apa pun kalau dia kembali."

Terhentak, lapat-lapat ia bertanya, "Dia akan … kembali…?" Tidak percaya, lega, dan gembira bersatu padu dalam suara dan sorot matanya.

Renji mengumbar senyum pasti. "Di sini rumahnya. Tentu saja, dia akan kembali." Meski tidak punya alasan logis bila ia ditanya kenapa berkata seyakin itu. "Dan saat itu datang, sambut dia dengan reaksi seolah kau tidak dengar apa-apa, meski itu hampir mustahil. Kalau kau peduli padanya, menyayanginya, lakukan. Dia benci diberi ekpresi bersalah, terutama oleh orang yang dia pedulikan."

Kuchiki mengangguk patuh. Air mata yang baru jatuh cepat-cepat ia hapus. Kelegaan dan ketidaksabaran menginvasi dada rapuhnya.

Abarai berpaling ke depan, pura-pura tidak melihat Rukia menangis. Lalu menarik napas panjang-panjang, menengadah, dan bergumam bagai orang mengigau. "Yang jadi masalah itu … kapan…?"

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepatu beradu dengan jalan kasar trotoar. Tangan terkubur di saku jaket, mata berpaling ke bawah. Bagaimana ia sekarang? Bagaimana hidupnya? Bagaimana kariernya? Pusing berat menyerbu bagai tusukan puluhan paku. Kenapa bisa jadi kacau begini?<p>

Bagaimana dengan Rukia?

_Rukia…_

Toushiro menengadah, paras pasi terpeta di setiap inci wajahnya. Napas terlampau sesak diumbar lamat-lamat. Langit mendung, ia ingin hujan turun sekarang juga. Mendadak, ia ingin mandi.

Kondisi di sekitar pun sama sekali tidak kondusif. Bukannya menenangkan, ini malah mendukung jiwa kusutnya. Jalanan macet parah (seperti biasa). Banjir mobil melanda keseluruhan badan jalan entah berapa kilometer. Bunyi klakson dan teriakan pengemudi bersahut-sahutan bagai lomba: 'Siapa suara yang paling keras?'. Makin diperparah dengan kerumunan orang di sisi jalan seberang. Berusaha tidak ambil pusing, namun Toushiro bertanya-tanya: Apa ada kecelakaan?

Petir bernama nurani menyambar ketika teriakan dari sana menyambangi. _Panggil ambulans!, Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!_. Toushiro mulai mengerti kenapa Ggio bilang kalau kode etik kedokteran kadang-kadang merepotkan. '_Jangan berani menolak pasien dalam kondisi apa pun.'_. Sedang galau gara-gara dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan, jadi salah satunya.

Menutup mata dan membuang napas, Toushiro bergerak melewati himpitan bokong dan moncong mobil. Melompati beton pembatas jalan dua arah sebelum dirinya tiba pada kerumunan. Melongokkan kepala dari balik bahu warga, pria kekar bak binaragawan terduduk lemas di trotoar. Ia dipanggil—

"Aniki!"

Aniki berubah dongkol, suara beratnya dihamburkan. "Aku belum mati! Berhenti berteriak konyol, Aramaki!"

Bukannya reda, Aramaki tambah sesenggukan. Pelukan yang hendak diberikan tak ragu disambut dengan tonjokan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak konyol!"

"Kau pun jangan bertindak konyol jika masih ingin melihat lehermu utuh." Belasan kepala spontan menoleh pada pemilik suara bernuansa yakin, Toushiro. "Tumor karotid tidak akan memberimu kesempatan kedua sekali arteri di lehermu meledak." Tidak ada getar-getir takut biarpun tatapan setajam macan dilayangkan Aniki.

Ke pinggir, orang-orang merapat, menyisihkan jalan luwes untuk Toushiro; berlutut satu kaki di sebelah pria landak, yang bertanya heran, "Bagaimana kau tahu, Bocah?"

Dua jari menyentuh satu sisi leher Aniki. "Dari suaramu." Aramaki ikut bergabung, mengelus mata lebam hasil tonjokan.

"Kau dokter."

Iya, Toushiro dokter di dua jam yang lalu. "Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Boro-boro, Aniki bangkit berdiri sambil dibantu Aramaki. "Jangan harap." Ia sedang jauh dari kata tertarik untuk bertemu dokter dan rumah sakit.

"Tapi, Aniki—"

"Jangan berani membantah, Aramaki! Ayo pergi!" Suaranya keras, urat lehernya berkedut.

"Tapi, Aniki bisa mati kalau tidak segera ke rumah sakit."

"Arrgggh!" makin berkedut. "Kau benar-benar anak buah yang tidak bisa diandalkan! Berhenti bicara atau—AKKKHKHKHH!"

Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Tidak ada yang berhasil menghindar. Tidak ada satu pun yang sempat bergerak. Detik ini, leher itu mencipratkan darah bagai semburan air di selang bocor. Aramaki hanya mematung, wajah penuh darah, mulut terperangah, tangan gemetar hebat. Telinganya seakan tersumbat saat Toushiro berteriak, "Pegang dia!"

Rambut putih Hitsugaya berganti warna jadi merah bata. Senasib dengan kaos putih gading di balik jaket hitam. Satu tangan memerangkap bahu Aniki yang menggila, tangan lainnya menutup semburan darah yang tidak kenal kata henti.

"Tenanglah! Tenanglah!"

Adegan mencengangkan itu jadi santapan publik. Mereka turun dari mobil dan sejenak melupakan tentang kemacetan. Tidak sedikit yang bergerilya mencari telepon genggam dan memotretnya.

Aramaki yang tersadar, serta merta mendekat, mengambil alih tugas Toushiro. Menutup pembuluh darah sumber semburan cairan merah pekat. "Pegang terus kalau kau masih ingin dia hidup."

Dengan pucat pasi dan bibir gemetar, Aramaki mengangguk.

"Apa sudah ada yang menghubungi ambulans?" Hitsugaya berpaling pada kerumunan, yang hanya tahu menonton saja.

"Su-sudah tadi." Suara gagap menjawab, pria berkacamata dengan beberapa tetes darah di lensanya. "Tapi dengan kemacetan seperti ini, mereka baru tiba setengah jam lagi."

Buruk. Setengah jam terlalu lama. Dengan tangan yang meremas pundak Aniki yang mulai tenang, Hitsugaya menimang pilihan. Otaknya berputar deras seiring mata menyisir sekeliling.

Apa boleh buat. Wajib bertaruh.

Ia menoleh pada Aramaki. "Berikan kunci mobilmu."

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Mobil seharga ratusan juta <em>yen<em> menabrak dahan yang mencuat di jalan. Keempat roda berputar di tanah berkerikil tajam, alih-alih di jalan beraspal mulus. Badan bermetalik hitam yang dicuci rutin tiga kali seminggu bergesekan dengan semak belukar yang memagari jalan yang cuma selebar satu setengah meter.

Aramaki yakin kepalanya tidak akan selamat saat Aniki yang sekarat di depannya ini, sembuh. Mendapati mobil kesayangan kegores sana-sini, ia akan murka bagai gunung berapi memuntahkan lahar.

Kepala Aramaki berayun maju-mundur saat mobil melintasi jalan berlubang parah. "Ka-kau bisa menyetir tidak? Pelan-pelan sedikit. Kau ingin Aniki mati."

"Dia pun akan mati kalau kita tidak cepat," Toushiro menjawab di balik setir.

Ia sudah lupa keraguannya soal kemampuan mengemudi yang tidak se-mumpuni Ggio. Seingat terakhir kali ia mengendarai makhluk beroda empat ini enam bulan lalu. Namun kecemasan lenyap, bila menengok lincah dan tangkasnya tangan Toushiro memutar kemudi. Ggio mungkin akan menggerutu kalau rivalnya punya bakat sebagai pembalap liar.

Ucapan terima kasih pun mesti disematkan pada si cowok China. Doyan mengikuti balapan jalanan di waktu senggang, membuat pengetahuan jalanan tikus di Seireitei telah dihapal luar dalam. Amat berguna saat hobi macet kota metropolitan itu sedang kumat.

Setir dibantingnya kala tikungan kiri terpampang. Kepala Aramaki tertarik berlawanan arah, nyaris membentur jendela kaca. Tak pelak tangan yang menutup sisi leher Aniki terlepas, yang untung cepat-cepat ditutup meski hidung dan bibir lagi-lagi terpercik darah.

Semak-semak liar di kedua sisi jalan menipis. Pagar-pagar pohon raksasa ikut menyusut. Matahari yang bersembunyi sejak tadi pun merangsek. Toushiro memicingkan mata, menghalau silau. Ia tahu jalan utama sudah dekat, terutama saat papan jingga mencolok milik penjaja kopi langganan tampak di depan sana.

Ia memajukan persneling, memegang erat kemudi, dan terakhir menginjak gas. Mobil berhias dedaunan dan ranting pun meluncur lurus tanpa tahu kata rem. Kecepatan tidak berkurang, meski Aramaki menjerit-jerit kesetanan di belakang sana. Lajunya yang segesit angin hanya meninggalkan debu pada pemilik warung yang tengah menyapu halaman. Keempat roda menerobos jalan utama tanpa pikir dua kali. Barisan mobil yang melaju mau tak mau mengerem sekuat-kuatnya sebelum adanya tabrakan domino. Sebaris orang yang bersiap menyeberang cuma menganga sebesar gua. Sampai bocah SD harus merelakan permen yang diemutnya menghantam trotoar.

Roda itu menerjang pembatas jalan dua arah dengan tak manusiawi. Keberuntungan masih berpihak kala lalu lintas lumayan lengang. Mobil jadi tiba di depan gerbang rumah sakit tanpa banyak kendat. Toushiro menekan klakson keras-keras, meminta satpam membuka pagar sesegera mungkin.

Selang waktu yang sempit membuat sentuhan kasar besi pagar dan mobil tidak terelakkan. Suara gesekan yang berdenging tidak diambil pusing Toushiro, melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sama. Kecuali, untuk Aramaki yang hampir pingsan. Aniki benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

Laju yang melebihi batas normal membelah halaman _hospital_ yang berdebu di tengah teriknya hari menjelang siang. Debu berhamburan, roda meninggalkan jejak bagai trek lari.

Menjumpai mobil yang menggila, penghuni gedung menjauh sambil menjerit takut. Cemas-cemas mobil itu menerobos masuk gedung. Namun, lenyap saat laju yang tak kira-kira berhenti mendadak tepat di pinggir teras. Toushiro menginjak rem kencang-kencang bersama jidat yang terantuk di batang kemudi.

Di jok belakang, Aramaki merasa perlu mengunjungi bagian ortopedi. Tulang punggungnya tampaknya retak.

Toushiro menoleh ke belakang. Di antara napas yang _ngos-ngosan_, ia _nyegir_. "Kita sampai."

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>"Abarai, aku menang!"<p>

Bukan, bukan. Ggio bukan gembira akan kemunculan Toushiro, yang berdiri di depan pintu OR 2 sambil bertegak pinggang letih.

"Aku yakin, kalian bertaruh kapan aku kembali menginjakkan kaki di sini."

Iya, Ggio girang soal itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Renji muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Info adanya mobil kesetanan, yang nyaris menciptakan kecelakaan di pelataran rumah sakit menyebar secepat virus. Dan nama Toushiro Hitsugaya yang disinggung membuatnya rela tidak masuk OR panggilan Ayasegawa-sensei. Ia cemas bukan kepalang, lebih-lebih setelah menjumpai sohibnya berperawakan semrawut di depan sana.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa, Toushiro!" Dengar saja lengkingan suaranya yang membuat orang tuli jadi mendengar lagi. "Kakimu masih utuh tidak? Kepalamu bagaimana? Kau tidak gegar otak, kan? Kejeniusanmu bisa hilang. Ibuku akan murka kalau tahu kau kecelakaan."

Toushiro lega karena sempat mencuci muka setelah mengantar Aniki ke OR. Membayangkan Renji semaput sebab melihat wajahnya bersimbah darah bukan pemandangan yang diinginkannya di hari yang berat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Abarai. Tenanglah."

Kedua mata sipit Renji mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, lalu siapa yang kecelakaan?"

Tenaga yang habis karena menyetir gila-gilaan, membuat Hitsugaya menoleh pada Ggio, meminta pertolongan. Vega pun menuturkan kronologis kejadian itu dengan bahasa ilmiah ala profesor, membuat Abarai ingin menjambak rambut hitamnya.

"Kau mengerti?" Pertanyaan si cowok China disambut Renji dengan mulut mangap. "Aku anggap itu tanda kau mengerti. Jadi bisa kita berpindah ke soal lain. Uang, misalnya."

Renji tidak _mudeng_.

"Kau tidak kena _alzheimer_ di umur 25 tahun, kan? Kita baru bertaruh dua jam yang lalu soal kapan Toushiro akan kembali."

Renji menggeram layaknya harimau kesal. Bicara uang taruhan, Ggio selalu nomor satu. Dirogohnya saku pada akhirnya, dan ogah-ogahan memberi 3000 yen. Vega menerima dengan mata berkilat terang. Dasar mata duitan.

Si rambut merah berpaling dan menghamburkan keluhan tak berdasar. "Ini gara-gara kau, Toushiro. Kau terlalu cepat datang. Ini baru dua setengah jam setelah Yakuza mengusirmu."

Sesaat kemudian, pria yang disinggung muncul. Abarai langsung mengkeret, bergerak ke balik badan Hitsugaya. Untung mata setajam elang Ikkaku lebih disorotkan pada bocah, yang belum sampai seperenam hari diusirnya. Memajang wajah merengut, ia lalu melenggang jauh masuk OR.

"Dia pasti kesal sekali kau muncul lagi," Renji memberi kesimpulan.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Namanya seberingas paras bengisnya, Kenpachi Zaraki. Nyaris berkepala lima, setengah abad. Rambut runcing layaknya duri landak dengan lonceng di tiap-tiapnya. Mata setajam tombak, dijamin bakal merinding jika menatapnya lebih dari lima detik.<p>

Jadinya, Renji senang hati memandang tembok sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki gelisah. Soalnya mata sipit selancip paku Tuan Kenpachi lebih tertarik memerhatikannya daripada Shihouin-sensei yang bodinya bisa bikin pria dewasa kelepek-kelepek.

"_Shinigami_ akan datang padamu jika kau terus keras kepala, Ken-chan," kata Yoruichi akrab di balik pena yang menggores _chart_.

"_Shinigami_ takut padaku. Lagipula, pastikan dulu keberhasilannya 100%, dan aku akan berubah pikiran."

Operasi sudah lama dianjurkan. Namun karena alasan di atas, baru terlaksana sekarang saat kondisi memburuk. Dan mau bagaimana lagi, operasi berkelanjutan menunggu di depan sana.

Renji sendiri lumayan mengerti kalau kebanyakan pasien takut mati di meja operasi. Tapi tetap saja, dokter tidak akan menjanjikan kesuksesan 100%. Itu mustahil. Selalu ada risiko.

Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik, dan seringai Kenpachi menyambutnya. Ia meneguk ludah. Yoruichi yang sadar, mengerling Renji lalu Kenpachi, Kenpachi lalu Renji. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari _intern_-ku?"

Zaraki menengadah, menyeringai panjang layaknya iblis. "Kau tahu, Shihouin, markas kami kekurangan anggota." Wajahnya berpaling pada si rambut api. "Dan _intern_-mu punya postur yang memenuhi syarat. Dia jauh lebih cocok jadi Yakuza daripada dokter."

Shihouin mencari tahu reaksi sang bersangkutan. Magang malangnya itu bersimbah keringat mendengar undangan ketua Yakuza wilayah Seireitei Barat. Dalam proses menanti apa tanggapan Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame merangsek masuk—oh, disusul Toushiro Hitsugaya di belakangnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Aniki." Ikkaku _nyengir_ seraya merapat ke ranjang pria yang ia segani.

Toushiro dan Renji berpandangan. Mereka saling kenal?

"Yah, lama tidak bertemu. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Ikkaku." Suara Kenpachi tidak seberat dulu, namun karisma sangar sang Yakuza tidak berkurang sejak terakhir kali Ikkaku bersua dengannya.

Sosok Toushiro di ruangan mengundang komentar Zaraki. "Oh, jadi bocah cerdik itu muridmu?"

"Iya, dia muridnya Madarame, Ken-chan." Yoruichi akan memanfaatkan baik-baik sosok yang paling dihormati Madarame untuk mengembalikan Toushiro ke rumah sakit ini. "Dan kau tahu, kau tidak akan ada di sini kalau Hitsugaya-sensei tidak cepat membawamu. Dia dokter yang hebat, dia jenius, dia…"

Ikkaku membuang napas saja. Beginilah cara Yoruichi mengubah keputusannya tentang hasil DO.

Sementara para atasan berembuk soal si dokter muda nan jenius, Abarai dan Hitsugaya punya topik sendiri.

Renji berbisik pada sobatnya, "Jadi Yakuza benaran Yakuza?"

Dan Toushiro tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kalau ini soal kasus tiga bulan lalu, maaf."<p>

Mereka sedang berada di bordes tangga darurat, menghilang sejenak dari telinga-telinga tajam yang siap menguping perdebatan yang tidak semestinya menjadi konsumsi umum. Ikkaku akan melayani protes Toushiro yang menganggap alasan pengusirannya dari RS lebih pada perang dingin antar mereka.

"Jika yang kau singgung adalah aku yang kesal karena anak ingusan melampaui kemampuanku yang susah-payah aku raih, iya. Tapi, bukan alasan yang membuatku tidak menyukaimu, Hitsugaya."

"Lalu, apa?

"Kesombonganmu. Kau termakan kesombongan bakatmu. Ingatlah lagi waktu itu," soal operasi tiga bulan lalu yang melecut perselisihan mereka. "Kau memegang jantung pasien tanpa rasa takut seolah di hadapanmu adalah benda mati. Dan aku tahu—hanya tunggu waktu kau akan membunuh pasienmu."

Madarame menyinggung tentang Hiyori. Toushiro lalai dengan tidak melaksanakan pemeriksaan secara rutin layaknya magang yang lain.

"Orang berbakat memang seperti itu, sadar atau tidak. Pengetahuan bertambah, semakin dia jadi hebat dari yang lain; dia akan semakin tinggi, dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya turun. Kau mendewakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa digapai yang lain hingga kau mengabaikan hal sepele."

"_Kau residen Toushiro, Ikkaku. Kau gurunya. Muridmu gagal, maka kau pun gagal. Kau gagal sebagai guru."_

Kalimat Yoruichi mengalihkan benak Madarame. Ia menghamburkan napas. Ini mungkin adalah peringatan untuknya selaku penanggung jawab.

"Aku takut…"

Dua kata itu membuyarkan lamunan sang residen. Toushiro memandangnya dengan sorot berbeda seolah mengulang memori kala itu.

"Aku takut…. Sepanjang saat aku dipanggil ke OR, aku ketakutan. Terlebih waktu itu." Hitsugaya tidak perlu bilang kalau tangannya gemetar sepanjang tiga hari setelahnya. "Kau salah besar bila menganggap aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut."

Alis Ikkaku berkedut. Bergetar, suara Hitsugaya mencetuskan kebenaran akan kata-katanya.

"_Magang itu … mereka masih kanak-kanak, masih bocah. Tugas kau, residen mereka, dan tugasku pula untuk mengayomi mereka. Beri dia kesempatan, Ikkaku."_

Untuk sekali lagi, Madarame mengumbar napas. Shihouin rasanya pantas jadi tukang bujuk yang brilian. "Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu bertahan. Tapi kita lihat, kata-kata siapa yang terbukti. Kau … atau aku."

_Kita lihat, ke mana bakatmu akan membawamu. Puncak kesuksesan atau jurang keruntuhan._

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Entah kapan air berlinang itu bakal disapunya bersih. Rukia tidak peduli. Sejak berita 'pulangnya' sang dokter jabrik putih, bukan senyum yang terbit di paras manisnya, justru tangis tanpa isakan. Sekali dihapusnya, air mata itu akan kembali. Lagi dan lagi.<p>

Dengan hasrat ingin bertemu, sepasang lengan memeluk diri yang berbalut piyama berpadu selimut putih. Menatap pemandangan gelap malam di balik jendela bergorden terbuka. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, kapan Hitsugaya-sensei akan mendatanginya. Ia terlampau rindu.

Pintu diketuk, ia berjengit. Punggung tangan cepat-cepat menyeka air mata sampai tak berbekas.

"Masuk." Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka, memajang seseorang yang membuat jantungnya meloncat ke tenggorokan.

Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Ia berbalik tanpa pikir, berniat menyongsong andai peringatan Renji tidak melintas. Ia lekas menahan kaki, mengumbar senyum separuh paksa.

Toushiro melayangkan senyum balasan, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia tidak lekas menghambur ke sosok ringkih berjarak lebih dari tujuh langkah walau hasratnya teramat besar. Ia harus bersikap biasa bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Hei…" katanya, canggung. Bersandiwara ternyata sulit juga.

"Hei, juga," jawab Rukia, menahan mulut untuk tidak memberondong sang dokter dengan pertanyaan yang mengundang curiga.

Toushiro bergerak. Satu, dua, empat, enam langkah dengan irama kacau, kadang cepat kadang lambat. Dan berakhir satu langkah dari sang nona Kuchiki. Mereka sama-sama mengirim senyum yang bernuansa kikuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu … hari ini?" Cuma pertanyaan ini yang sanggup diucapkan lidah Toushiro. Bodoh.

Rukia perlu jeda untuk menjawab, "Baik."

Hitsugaya mengangguk sekenanya. Lalu diam. Otak diputarnya keras mencari topik yang cocok di kondisi semacam ini. Tapi, kepalanya kosong-melompong. Entah pergi ke mana topik yang disusunnya penuh rinci dan terperinci saat perjalanan ke mari.

Sementara Rukia, ia hampir susah mencari napas. Hasrat itu menggelegak, menggelembung tanpa batas, dan akhirnya meletus. Ia menghambur ke dekapan sang dokter muda tanpa mau berpikir lagi. Menyelipkan sepasang tangan di bawah lengan dan menghelanya lebih dekat. Menaruh kepala di pundak lebarnya.

Toushiro mengerjap, sebelum tangan bergerak untuk membalas rengkuhan erat nona Kuchiki. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sayup-sayup

Kepala Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memelukmu. Tidak boleh?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja, boleh." Dekapan itu dibalas sama eratnya, dan berbisik, "Sangat boleh."

Seireitei telah jatuh dalam pelukan malam. Kota metropolitan yang terletak di barat daya Jepang adalah salah satu kota yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tidur. Beraktivitas sepanjang waktu, menemani manusia merangkai benang hidupnya di selusur sudut yang kusut masai. Satu insan menatap dunia fana dengan kacamata hitam, dan dunia gelap yang ia raih. Satu lagi mengenakan kacamata putih, dan dunia monoton lah yang ia temui. Satunya lagi mengenakan kacamata warna-warni, dan dunia bak pelangi lah yang ia sambangi.

Dunia terletak dari warna kacamata yang kau pilih. Baik Toushiro maupun Rukia telah mengenakan ketiga-tiganya. Dan setelah diberi kesempatan terakhir, mereka berharap pilihan ini mengantar pada apa yang disebut kebahagiaan.

Rukia menyurukkan wajah ke lereng leher sang dokter muda. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segar musim dingin, mematrikannya kekal-kekal di akar benaknya. Paras Toushiro menunduk, sepasang tangan menarik Rukia menghimpit dada. Terasa detak jantung yang menghentak-hentak katup.

Perhatian Toushiro tersita penuh. Bukan pada mata, namun bibir matang nan merekah. Seakan paham mengiringi, Rukia mengantar tangan berkalung di leher kukuhnya, menghela lebih dekat. Mereka tahu betul ke mana ini bermuara, ke mana ini berakhir.

_Bleep! Bleep!_

Yang sayangnya, kedua insan mesti menjauh layaknya sepasang kucing yang disirami air. Rukia tersentak, roman muka merona semerah mawar merah jambu. Toushiro ikutan kaget, napas tersengal sejalan dengan degup jantung yang secepat mesin mobil. Ia meraih _pager_ setelah lumayan kalem, dan tahu siapa yang memanggil.

"Aku harus pergi." Suaranya parau seolah sudah berhari-hari tidak minum. Toushiro tidak berniat mencantumkan namanya di buku rekor Jepang sebagai magang yang di-DO dua kali.

Rukia manggut-manggut canggung, lehernya berubah jadi sekaku tiang.

Hitsugaya melangkah mundur dengan kikuk, dan memberi senyum sama kikuknya. Badan diputarnya dengan hidung yang nyaris saja melabrak tembok. Tawa merdu menyusul di belakang sana, Rukia terkikik. Toushiro jadi bermuka malu, mengusap hidup dengan konyol, ia tersenyum garing.

Ia membuka pintu, dan berhenti di sela-selanya untuk berkumandang, "Kau akan semakin cantik bila sering tertawa."

Kemudian lekas melarikan diri, meninggalkan Rukia yang tercengang dengan muka tersipu.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebaik-baiknya rival adalah keberadaan sang lawan di ring pertarungan. Ggio bukanlah penantang payah yang ingin memenangkan persaingan dengan cara WO. Dan kembalinya Toushiro Hitsugaya seiring dicabutnya keputusan DO, menumbuhkan kegirangan di jiwa Vega. Persaingan dilanjut kembali!<p>

"Aku yakin, kau manusia kesayangan dewi keberuntungan." Ia menutup loker dan bersandar di pintu sambil bersila lengan.

Bertemu dengan orang yang berhasil meluluhkan perangai keras Madarame-sensei di tengah musibah adalah keberuntungan. Apalagi menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri meledaknya pembuluh darah di kasus CBTs. Di mimpi terliar Ggio pun, ia tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Toushiro menempatkan _name-tag_ di saku sebelum menutup loker miliknya dan berbalik. "Dan aku yakin kau manusia kesayangan dewa taruhan."

Si cowok China _nyengir_ lebar. Kemenangan selalu menemani kalau soal taruhan, apalagi kalau lawannya itu Renji Abarai.

"Lama-kelamaan, kau akan membuat dompet Abarai kempes." Toushiro prihatin dengan sohibnya itu. Sudah 7000 yen raib bulan ini gara-gara taruhan. Padahal, kan, Renji sedang mencanangkan program hemat. Buat nikah, katanya.

"Omong-omong soal Abarai, di mana dia?"

Pintu digebrak sampai berdebam. Jawaban pertanyaan Vega terpampang di depan sana. Renji Abarai yang _ngos-ngosan_ seolah baru lari tujuh kali keliling RS.

"Panjang umur," kata Ggio seiring Renji yang mendekat dengan napas urakan.

"Terima kasih atas doanya. Toushiro, gawat!"

"Apa aku di-DO lagi?"

"Sama buruknya." Renji sedang tidak berminat melayani candaan sohibnya. "Shihouin-sensei tadi memutuskan hari mana Kuchiki keluar rumah sakit."

"Apanya yang buruk?" Ggio heran sendiri. "Itu justru jadi kabar gembira."

"Dengar dulu!" Renji geregetan. "Kuchiki keluar dari rumah sakit, dan itu berarti Mental Hospital—"

"—akan membawanya pergi," tebak Toushiro.

"Betul sekali, dan—"

"—aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Mau tak mau, Renji mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1]** _"Orang berbakat memang seperti itu, sadar atau tidak. Pengetahuan bertambah, semakin dia jadi hebat dari yang lain; dia akan semakin tinggi, dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya turun—"_ kalimat yg saya kutip dari drama korea "Dae Jang Geum".

Baru kemarin, saya selese nonton 70 ep!#ngelapkeringat. KENAPA SAYA BARU TAU DRAMA KEREN INI? hahaha~ gara2 munculnya bukan di era saya (saya baru SD pas drama ini muncul), heheh

Review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**12 November 2014**


End file.
